


Lovely

by Toomanyfandoms_probably



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Grief, Happy Ending tho, My boy JJ Maybank deserves a happy ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms_probably/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms_probably
Summary: JJ Maybank is the last Pogue left on the Outer Banks. He misses his friends and has to deal with grief. I suck at summaries so.Based on the lyrics of Lovely by Billie Ellish and Kahlid.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song and this idea popped in my head. I wrote it in one sitting paper and pen so if there's any mistakes please comment. I love this song and this is my first Outer Banks fanfic so I hope y'all like it.

Thought I found a way  
Thought I found a way, yeah (found)  
But you never go away (never go away)  
So I guess I gotta stay now

He thought he found a way. A way to deal with his grief that wasn’t drowning out his feelings in drugs and alcohol. There was a trade school on the mainland where he had applied to train this fall. He was planning on becoming an auto repair mechanic. This summer he had put in an application at the local auto shop. Sarah and John B died in the storm, Pope left for college two years ago, and Kie was studying environmentalism after a year of traveling. JJ was left alone in the Outer Banks. Taking blame for Pope and not paying restrobusion has stuck with him. The trade school and repair shop both rejected his applications. So he has to stay on the Outer Banks forever, slowly losing his will to live everyday. 

Oh, I hope someday I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

When his dad hit him for the first time in 4th grade JJ vowed he would leave the island one day. He was going to do something with his life and not become a deadbeat, alcoholic like his dad.  
He promised himself that he would make it out, even if it takes all night or a hundred years. He missed having an escape, a place to be happy and be himself. That place used to be the HMS Pogue or John B’s van. Since they left he hasn’t found a place like that. 

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin to bone  
Hello, welcome home

Walking home from the beach he realized for the first time that he was all alone. Pope & Kie never came back during the summer and even his dad was gone. It hit him slowly than all at once and he broke down in the middle of the road. Sobs raking his body, he hugged himself. It was just like the night in the cat’s ass but this time Kie wasn’ t there to comfort him. His heart broke into shards of glass thinking about her. He missed the way her hair looked pulled back in a messy bun, the way the sun glistened off her caramel skin. He always knew that he loved Kie but this time as he thought it he was torn to pieces, skin and bone. During the summer Kie actually did come back to help her parents open up another Wreck location in Charleston. JJ ran into her a few times. They shared friendly smiles, little waves and occasional his. They never had any heartfelt conversations about friendship or even asked how they were doing. He knew highschool friends rarely made it past college but the Pogues were a family. What had happened?

Walkin' out of town  
Lookin' for a better place (lookin' for a better place)  
Something’s on my mind  
Always in my headspace

JJ had to go to the mainland to get new sheets and pillows for the chateau. He was walking to Ikea when he passed the trade school. Suddenly he got extremely angry. Angry at John B and Sarah for dying. Angry at his dad for never loving him. Angry at Pope and Kie for leaving him. And angry at himself for never looking for a better place. He also couldn’t believe he fell for his (ex) best friend. But, Kie was all he could think about, she was always in his head space. 

But I know some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear

He knew he could make it out one day. Out of the OBX, out of his depression, and out of his head. Even if it takes all night or a hundred years. He found his place to hide, the repair shop took him as an unpaid intern. He still wanted to feel alive, fight his fears. 

Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home

He was working on an oil change when the door jingled. He looked up to see who it was. It was her, the girl who left him, the girl he loved unconditionally, it was Kie. He quickly went to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. What is she doing here? She should be with her college friends, with her hot, activist boyfriend who saves whales on the weekends. She shouldn’t be back on the island in some dingy repair shop. He realized he was crying and didn’t care, he let the tears fall down. He had a mind of stone and wouldn’t let a girl tear him to pieces. When the door opened JJ quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. He expected to see his boss or a customer. He didn’t expect to see Kie. Before he could ask anything Kie blurted out “I love you JJ.” JJ just stared at her in shock, mouth open, eyes wide. “I know you hate me but I had to come here to tell you and, and.”  
“I love you too Kie.” That shut her up and soon they were making out against the door of the boys bathroom. 

Woah, yeah  
Yeah, ah  
Woah, woah  
Hello, welcome home

The next morning, JJ was on the chateau porch admiring the sunset. Kie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hello, welcome home.” JJ whispered, placing a soft kiss on Kie’s forehead


End file.
